Thanks, for caring
by totallyloud
Summary: Yes, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke does care. He cares for her. Even though Sakura might not notice it but he does. [SasuSaku] Oneshot!


Thanks, for caring

**Summary:** Yes, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke _does_ care. He cares for _her_. Even though Sakura might not notice it but he does.

ololololololo

It's been a while since Sakura told Sasuke.

She told him she would stop. He said nothing.

She told him she'd try to just stay friends with him. He nodded.

She controlled her tears from falling. He knew she was going to cry anyway.

She hugged him one last time. He… he… hugged back, not knowing why he did. It just felt like he should, he thought.

And the next day, everything went back to normal except that Sakura bothered Sasuke less now. But she still does from time to time as _friends_.

And weeks passed by…

ololololololo

It was in the afternoon and Team 7 just finished their training and just like always, Kakashi-sensei disappeared quickly with a _Poof!_ And Naruto told them that they should go to Ichiraku.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Let's go eat ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he already started walking his way to the Ramen store.

"Sasuke-" _kun_. She abruptly stopped. Sasuke noticed it too that he also looked up. "I uh…" She shook her head. "I mean, let's go eat ramen!" she smiled.

"I don't want to eat." He stated quickly as he turned around.

"Oh." Sakura tried to cover up her disappointment. "I… I wasn't really hungry either! she tried to force a laugh and walked beside Sasuke. But she _was _hungry.

And Sasuke knew that. That's why he halted all of a sudden and turned to her. "Hn."

"Hm?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her then quickly walked passed by her and started walking on the other side.

"Huh? Wait! I thought you weren-"

"I changed my mind." He quickly answered.

It took Sakura some minutes before what he said registered in her head. And her face immediately brightened as she caught up with him. "Really?! So you were really hungry too-" she quickly covered her mouth and she grew red from embarrassment that she just told him she was really hungry.

"-I mean… Let's just go to Ichiraku! Naruto might already gobbled up the whole store by now!" she started walking.

"Hn." Sasuke just watched her. Then he also started walking.

_**Yes, Sasuke.**_

ololololololo

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her as she was about to hit the ground.

The three of them were assigned to do something in the forest. And they were about to go back when Sakura clumsily tripped on a _big_, _visible_ and really, who can _not_ see that huge rock?! Well Sakura didn't.

So she tripped. She couldn't think of what to do than just squeeze her eyes shut and wait for the cold ground to hit her.

But she didn't feel it, instead she felt something soft and _un_-ground like thing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw something blue with the Uchiha symbol. That's when she realized that she just hit Sasuke's back and _not_ the ground. After a minute, she quickly stepped back and just stared at him. _'H-how…W-what just..' _Shedidn't know what to think anymore so she just stood there, mouth slightly open and she almost lost her balance again.

"Hn. Don't fool around, Sakura." He stated as he steadied her.

"O-okay. Gomen ne." She bowed as she turned red and she silently scolded herself for doing something really stupid.

And Naruto just watched the two in amusement. "Hm. How did Teme got there all of a sudden?! He was at my side awhile ago?!" he wondered out loud. But the two didn't here him cause they were already far ahead from him. "Oi! Guys, wait up!"

_**Uchiha Sasuke does care.**_

ololololololo

"Achoo! Ugh! Why do I have to be the one who gets sick! All the three of us got wet! And I'm the –Achoo!- only one who got sick! And I really hate being sick!-Achoo!-" Sakura complained as she lazily removed her covers and sat up. Her hair sticking out to different directions, her eyes were droopy and her nose was red. Yep, she looked like a mess.

She lazily reached out for the tissue with her eyes shut close. She just really wanted to just rest her head on the oh-so-comfy pillow of hers and sleep and just wake up the next morning all better. _But nooo_, she just had to have a cold making her sneeze all day to make it more badly.

"Where is it?!" she snapped when she couldn't reach the tissue.

"Here."

"Oh. Thanks." She quickly used the tissue when she realized someone just handed it to her. '_That means there's another person in my house?!' _she thought in panick as she slowly turned to look at the _person_ in her house.

"EEEHHHH?!" she pointed at the person standing near her bed. "S-Sasuke…?"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and sat at the chair beside her bed. "What's with the really surprised expression?" he asked.

"B-but…H-how- Why…W-when- Oh forget it! " She just laid her head back on her pillow. She didn't even have the energy to ask him all the questions that came flooding in her mind the moment she saw him so she just laid back and pulled her covers up to her head.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "So you _are_ sick."

Sakura removed her covers again and looked at him with her droopy eyes. "Yeah? Well, Thanks for reminding me." She said grudgingly.

"Hn."

And silence passed by the both of them… Well, except for Sakura's sneezing and sniffing.

And Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore that she just had to ask him! "Uh… What made you come here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was looking around the room before he turned to her. "Hn. Kakashi-sensei and dobe."

"Oh." _Knew it. _She thought. "Couldn't they come by themselves?"

"No."

"So you came for them?" 

"Yes." 

"I see…" She sighed heavily. "…Well, I think I'll be fine tomorrow anyway so you can go home now and tell them." She told him, assuring.

Sakura thought Sasuke didn't hear him or she just thought that she told him that but she really didn't 'cause Sasuke didn't move even an inch from his position after she spoke. It was like he was thinking.

"Sasuke? Did you hear me?"

"…No."

"I said that you could-"

"I meant I'm not going home."

"You aren't…?" She asked, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Hn."

"Then where are you going?" She asked. _'Cause he couldn't be possibly planning on staying here. Right?'_ She thought to herself.

"Here."

Sakura instantly laid her head back on the bed. "Oh no! I think I'm hearing words incorrectly now! I'm really sick!" She wondered out loud.

"You're not."

"Then why are going to stay here?!" she pointed accusingly at him. "Are you playing with me?! 'Cause if you are, I don't think now's the right time. 'Cause I'm sick, alright?! I can't think right!"

Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "I'm not joking, Sakura. I'm staying 'cause I lost my keys to my house."

"And?"

"That dobe and stupid-sensei…" He clenched his fists. Sakura realized he wouldn't say anything anymore.

"So…-sniff- they tricked you into coming here and staying for the night?" she concluded. _'I thought of that?!'_ she unbelievably wondered.

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn. Yeah, I guess. So you can go back to sleep now."

"But it's okay! I don't need someone to watch out for me now!" she lazily lifted a hand and tried to dismiss him off.

"But I _want_ to." He finished the argument.

Sakura just stared and smiled. "Oh. Okay. Goodnight then, Sasuke."_-kun. _Her tongue itched to say it again but she can't. She turned around on the other side of the bed, her back to him. She couldn't, 'cause she told him she'd stop. She told him she'd try to just stay friends with him.

"Hn. Goodnight."

And she woke up the next day seeing a paper on her table._ Arigatou _she read.

_**He cares for her.**_

ololololololo

She heard from the Hokage that something bad happened to her parents. She pleaded to the Hokage that she would come to where they were but the Hokage just told her that coming there won't be any help and she should just wait for the results, assuring her that it'll all be alright.

But that really won't stop her from worrying. She couldn't think right. She didn't want to live all alone. She didn't know what to do. Her feelings were all mixed up, all bottled up inside. She felt so sad, so_ alone_. So she cried.

She cried all her heart out, she cried all her tears. She cried, hugging her knees close, sitting by the bridge. And he came, he sat quietly beside her. She glanced at him, tears still forming in her eyes. She leaned to him, hugging him as she cried again. Not a word was said.

Her cries turned to sobs until she wasn't really crying anymore. She slowly let her arms drop and she returned to her previous position. "Arigatou…" she whisphered.

Sasuke just shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hn."

A comfortable silence passed by them…

"Sasuke? ….I just realized something …I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

Sasuke slowly turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

She sighed heavily. "I…I can't. I couldn't do it. Stopping, I couldn't….stop." she gulped. "…I don't want to." She continued.

"…I can't. Everytime I'd try to. You'd just come by and…" _I feel you care for me._ "And…I just…I…"

"Hn. It's alright." He stated.

Sakura quickly lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes wide.

Sasuke looked at the water from below the bridge. "I don't mind." He smirked and held her face and slightly dipped his head to kiss her quickly but gently.

_**Even though Sakura might not notice it but he does. **_

_**-But she does know.. **_

Sakura looked shocked for a while and she faced down also looking at their reflections. She smiled and leaned her head back to his shoulder. "Sasuke…Arigatou, for caring." She closed her eyes contentedly.

**AN: **This is a one-shot!Is it bad? Any suggestions or corrections? Anything to make it better? Ehehe… reviews please.


End file.
